


The Ninja Being Dads

by Kagamiinette



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamiinette/pseuds/Kagamiinette
Summary: Kid Lloyd needs more love, so the ninja pitch in and do things fathers and sons would usually do.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	The Ninja Being Dads

Lloyd groaned as the TV screen flashed a big red “Game Over”, rolling his head back and looking at the four older ninja. “That’s not fair!” He whined, looking back at the TV. Kai had beaten him at Fist To Face again, keeping his champion title. The fire elemental chuckled and reached down to ruffle the kid's hair, only to be met with a flicking hand.  
“Lighten up kid, I’m sure you’ll beat him one day.” Cole said and patted Lloyd’s shoulder, which got a scoff in return from the young blonde. “I’ll teach you how to beat him!” Jay exclaimed from the right side of the couch, a wide grin on his face. “Aw, but I wanna do it myself!” Lloyd whined once again, holding the control tightly in his small hands. “Don’t worry Lloyd,” Zane began, a small almost fatherly smile on his face, “Kai is easy to beat once you notice the patterns in his fighting style.”  
And with that, Lloyd grinned, a determined glare on his face aimed at the TV. “Okay!” he exclaimed, pumping his controller in the air, I want a rematch, Kai!” The red ninja chuckled and pressed the start button on the game. “Okay squirt, prepare to get your butt kicked.”  
A few moments passed and Lloyd laughed loud, tossing his controller to the side and jumping up. He danced, finally beating Kai, though Kai let him win. “Oh man,” the red ninja groaned, setting his controller down and looking at Lloyd with a smile. “you won little guy! Congrats!” He said, leaning over and ruffling Lloyd’s hair. “Yeah! I finally beat you!” the boy exclaimed, the rest of the ninja watching him with adoration. “I deserve some candy or something!” Jay perked up and sent Lloyd a big grin. “Come with me Green Bean and we’ll get some candy together.” The lightning elemental said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen, Lloyd following close behind.  
“You let him win, didn’t you?” Cole asked as he reached down and picked up Lloyd’s controller, pressing start and setting up a new game. “Yeah, wanted to see the little guy happy.” Kai replied, thumbs smashing the controller buttons. “That was very nice of you, Kai.” Zane commented, glancing over at his two friends.  
Soon, Jay and Lloyd returned, all taking turns playing Fist To Face and having a good time.


End file.
